mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Spire 32.0 - The Armoury
After Ismail was given a few minutes to rest, the lost of consciousness seeming to shake him deeply, the others decided to rest as well, giving Marin the time to analyse the ring he had pulled from the inorganic processing pool. Kormon fashioned a kilt out of a bathrobe and some shirts abandoned in a lost-and-found and Amara sat beside Ismail, holding his hand while he recovered from a low-key panic attack. When they were ready they returned back into the less-than-secure processing chambers. Host informed them to pass by a rather thick, reinforced iron door which he assured them was the furnace. He directed them towards a far set of double doors which he believed led towards an armoury. Marin opened the doors only to be met with a pitch dark room, the light sucked out by the green, glassy walls like it had been on the surface floor of the ruins. Host remarked that the lights must be broken and those with darkvision could see that the large room was completely barren, save for the numerous, pristine automatons that stood in alcoves in the walls. The complete emptiness of the room confused Host, who didn't seem to remember it being so. The seemingly-deactivated robots were superficially like those in the service of Zdislav but were of obviously superior make. Each appeared to have an array of weapons set in shelves around them. Warily the group proceeded into the dark room, keeping to the wall and hustling to where they believed the exit was. They found a second set of double doors but unfortunately it seemed to be protected by a powerful electric barrier. As they considered how they might deactivate it, Vibol commented with fear that he heard something but try as Kormon might, he saw nothing. Suddenly, a shower of crossbow bolts rained onto the party who quickly retreated back to the lit room. Marin, despite being functionally blind, did a sweep of the room and found nothing; Kormon, however, managed to catch sight of the bolt's origin: another horde of reclaimers covered the ceiling and were firing projectiles. Kormon refused to let this mechanical injustice stand: Amara cast Enlarge Person on him so that his sword could reach the ceiling. Seeing this large target as a threat, the small robots amassed into an equally-large humanoid form to confront Kormon. Ismail provided support with a magical crossbow as Marin lent assistance to Host who had spotted a small terminal in the wall that he could access. Marin connected the disembodied head to the wall with a short cable and was stuck holding the now-inert metal head. A few seconds later the lights flickered on, allowing everyone to see what was happening. The mages directed spells towards the reclaimers as Marin called Vibol to take his place so that he might help levy damage against the constructs. The amalgate could not stand against the combined might of the adventurers and with an ominous flash, it exploded ferociously. After Marin 'rudely' unplugged Host from the wall, he informed them that he had also managed to deactivate the electric barrier. Kormon, returning to his normal size, took a moment to smash a large portion of the destroyed remains of the reclaimer bots before they moved on. Category:Emerald Spire